Pilotos de Mecha Anónimos
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Una reunion de la sociedad de ayuda a los adictos a pilotear enormes robots de combate.


**Pilotos de Mecha Anónimos**

Hmm... esto se esta complicando un poco ^_^ De acuerdo, esto es definitivamente complicado. Pero después de leer de Pam y todos los otros de Xovers (Partes de la navidad vienen a mi mente...) Decidi escribir uno por mi mismo... 

Traduccido por _Juan Carlos Roldan Vidals_  
Alias _Hukarovi Yanoki_

_**Nota del traducctor**_:Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor te advierto que solo habla/lee ingles y si tú no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia. 

®Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.® 

* * *

"Sea todos bienvenidos a nuestra reunion semanal de grupo. Ahora, noto algunas caras nuevas en el grupo de hoy. ¿Porque no nos levantamos todos y nos presentamos? No sean timidos. Todos aquí estamos en la misma situacion que ustedes, tan solo hablen." 

Shinji cabecea a los resien llegados, y entonces se sienta y espera a que alguno de ellos se ponga de pie. Él nota a Rei II y III sentadas juntas y dando una risita. Shinji suspira y sacude su cabeza. Nunca debio haber dejado que ellas se sentaran juntas... 

"Ho-hola. Um... esta es mi primera vez aquí, pero... mí nombre es Daisuke, y la maquina que piloteo es un Robot Giganrte..." El joven se ve un poco nervioso, pero es saludado por una entusiasta Asuka. "¡Daisuke! No estes tan nervioso. Todos aquí somos justo como tú, ¿De acuerdo?" 

Daisuke sonrie y afirma con la cabeza antes de sentarse. El proximo, un joven con cabello corto castaño fue empujado por un chico con una larga trenza. "Mi nombre es Hiro, y piloteo un Wing Gundam." Entonces se sienta, aparentemente satisfecho por haber dicho su parte. 

Duo suspira, y se pone de pie ante el grupo, "Me disculpo por Hiro, pero él es un poco tímido..." Él sacude su cabeza mientras Hiro le lanzaba una mirada de despresio, y entonces continuo. "Sin embargo, si hay una persona que necesite el 'Consejo del programa para Jovenes Pilotos de Mecha', es Hiro... Rayos, es un bocon." 

Shinji sonrie "Llamalo Pilotos de Mecha Anónimos... así es como yo lo llamo, de cualquier manera. Hmm.. Todos nosotros aquí, incluyendome, necesitamos alguien con quien hablar. ese es el porque este grupo esta aquí, y porque nosotros pilotos de EVAs lo formamos. Estoy feliz de que trajeras a tu amigo aquí, Duo. Tu platica acerca de él es suficiente para hacernos sentir como si ya lo conocieramos." 

Hiro le da a Duo otra mirada asesina, y entonces se desploma en su silla. Shinji dio otra mirada alrededor de la habitación, hasta que otra persona se pone de pie. "Hola. Ah... ¿Estoy en el grupo de apoyo equivocado? Soy D-Boy... yo me vuelvo un Tekkaman..." 

Quess sonrie desde su asiento y le dice, "Tu buscas 'Personas para personas que se vuelven Mechas'. Es dos puertas atras... todos saben porque uno de ellos aparece cada cinco segundos. Ella suspira y sacude su cabeza, recordando que habia ocurrido cuando el duo Duklyon y el Borgman habian aparecido... 

"¡Gracias!" Mientras D-Boy desaparece, Lucy sonrie y escucha al ultimo recien llegado. "¡Hola! ¿Cual es tu nombre?" Van responde. "Uh... Van Farnel. Yo solo vine porque Hitomi dijo que necesitaba trabajar en algunas emisiones entre yo y el Escaflowne..." 

Lucy da un hablauso con sus manos. "¿Hitomi? Oh, la conosco. Ella asiste a una lectura conmigo y las otras Guerreras Magicas... um, llamado, 'Cuando Un Mundo Magico Cambia Tu Futuro'... o algo así. Así que... tu eres *ese* Van..." Van se ruboriza mientras Lucy le da una peculiar mirada. 

Lucy lo mira por un momento antes de que ella empiece a reir. "¡No te inquietes! Yo estoy felizmente comprometida... no quiero a nadie más que a mi novio de cualquier forma." Shinji aclara su garganta. "Lucy... ¿Por favor?" Lucy afirma con la cabeza y se vuelve a sentar junto a Marina y Anais. 

"De todas formas, ahora que todos estamos aquí... ¿Porque no nos presentamos con los recien llegados?" Shinji apunto a si mismo, a Asuka, Touji y las dos Reis. "Nosotros somos pilotos de Evangelion, y todos nosotros fuimos atormentados por mucho tiempo... hasta este programa. Esto realmente cambio nuestras vidas. De acuerdo, ¿Quien es el proximo?" 

Hathaway se pone de pie. "¡Hola! Algunos de nosotros somos Gundam emparentados a los mecha... Y por supuesto, nuestros Gundams son reales." Quess, Camille y Kou estan de pie saludando. Duo le lanza una mirada asesina a Hathaway. "No empiecen con eso otra vez, ¿De acuerdo? Yo no lo necesito y el grupo tampoco..." Duo le dio otra mirada a Hathaway por un momento antes de volverse a Hiro e ignorar a los otros pilotos de Gundam. 

Un joven de cabello negro se puso entre los dos desafiantes pilotos. "Ahem. De cualquier forma, mi nombre es Taishi, y yo piloteo un Kishin Four-" Él es interrumpido por un joven sin aliento quien entro corriendo apretadamente por el marco de la puerta con otros chicos. "Lamento que llegemos tarde. Pero nuestros Valks fueron envueltos en un pequeño accidente..." 

"Isamu, Guld, Hikaru, Max. ¿No pudieron al menos hacer un intento de entrar en silencio?" Los cuatro permanecieron de pie como penitencia por un segundo, antes dar disculpas en voz alta, ofensivas personas que ellos usualmente algo. Shinji sacude su cabeza, no queriendo provocar otra balacera como la ultima vez. *Gracias a dios la magia Dominatrix no se salio fuera de las manos, o seguramente otra vez habriamos perdido esta habitacion...* 

"Bueno, veo que como ya acabamos de presentarnos todos. Así que, el topico de discución de hoy... 'Que Tanto Realmente Amas A Tu Mecha'. Se que Noa quiere decir algo al respecto..." Shinji sonrie mientras la joven de burbujente cabellera roja empieza a hablar sobre su amor por Alphonse... *Bueno, se ve como si hoy sera un día mucho mejor que los de la ultima semana...* 

**---Fin---**


End file.
